Dark Ace's Real Name!
by Random-StoryKeeper
Summary: What really is the Dark Ace's real name? This is a story I wrote a while back ago... it was just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day of fighting for Aerrow and Dark Ace. They were throwing out kicks, punches and fancy weapon attacks. The Dark Ace was winning the battle. As he pinned Aerrow to the ground, he took out his big deadly killing weapon and poised it above Aerrow. Just as Aerrow prepared himself to be toast, the Dark Ace suddenly lowered his weapon. "Just before I kill you, Aerrow, I think I should tell you my real name," Dark Ace said.

Aerrow frowned and stood up. "It's Thorn, isn't it?" he asked.

"No," Dark Ace replied. "That's the name of my grandmother!"

Aerrow tried again. "Tanner?"

"Grandfather's name!"

This time, Aerrow was curious. "What is it?" he asked. The Dark Ace leaned in and whispered, "It's Slippy!"

Aerrow's eyes opened in surprise. "Slippy?" he repeated.

"Yes, it's Slippy," the Dark Ace growled. "Don't you ever say that name outside of here. I have to leave now!" And with that, Dark Ace left.


	2. Chapter 2: the Dark Ace comes back

Moments later, Aerrow returned to the condor. "How was the battle?" Piper asked.

"It was…um…slippy!" Aerrow tried, almost bursting into giggles. Piper was surprised by this strange reply. "Slippy?" she repeated. This made Aerrow laugh so hard he fell on the floor. The Storm Hawks watched the Sky Knight laugh awkwardly until Stork came up behind him and dumped a bucket of cold water on his head, which made him stop laughing immediately. Then Aerrow left for a washroom break.

"Cold water always scares away those laughing bugs," Stork said.

Just then, the condor's siren wailed. Stork took the scope and looked around. "Cyclonians!" he cried. "Not only Cyclonians, but it's the Dark Ace!" Finn added. He turned to face Aerrow, but Aerrow had already took off on his skimmer to fight the Dark Ace. Sighing, Piper, Finn and Junko headed for their skimmers.

The Dark Ace scowled at Aerrow. "Nice to see you, AERROW," Dark Ace said, glaring at Aerrow. "Nice to see you too, SLIPPY," Aerrow shot back. "His name is Slippy?" Piper asked, approaching the rivals. "Slippy? Really?" Finn said, flying up beside Piper. "Who's Slippy?" Junko asked, finally coming into the conversation. "THAT's Slippy," Aerrow said, pointing. The Dark Ace's eyes were bulging; his ears pouring out steam and his face turning bright red. "SHUN… YOU… AERROW!" the Dark Ace screamed. "What's the matter, SLIPPY?" Aerrow grinned, circling around him on his skimmer. The Dark Ace's mouth curled as though he had tasted pickle juice. "Oh, you be careful, Aerrow," the Dark Ace warned. "What I did to your father will soon happen to you!" And with that, the Dark Ace shot down Aerrow's skimmer and flew away. Aerrow took out his Buzz Lightyear® wings and began to fly around in circles, making engine noises. "To, infinity, and beyond!" he cried.

Meanwhile, Finn was laughing really hard. "Hey, Aerrow," he said between laughs. "Wait until you find out what happened to Slippy!" In mid-air, Aerrow jerked to a stop. "What?" he asked Finn curiously.


	3. Ch 3: The Secret Revealed in Cyclonia

Dark Ace returned back to Cyclonia; his head held high because he had defeated Aerrow. As he passed a group of Talons, they burst out laughing. "Nice name, Dark Ace," one of them snickered. "Or should I say 'Slippy'?" The Dark Ace stopped in surprise. "How did you know my name?" he wondered out loud.

Soon, Dark Ace was called to see Master Cyclonis. "I was thinking, maybe we should change your name, Slippy," Master Cyclonis said once Dark Ace arrived.

"Slippy?" Dark Ace repeated. "But how?" Master Cyclonis said nothing but instead silently walked towards him and peeled a sign off his back. The sign read:** MY NAME IS SLIPPY. GOT IT? **

Dark Ace growled. "Those stupid Storm Hawks," he said angrily. "They…will…pay!!!!"


	4. Cyclonian Aftermath

"You mean the former Storm Hawks died because they called the Dark Ace 'Slippy'?" Aerrow asked in horror.

Piper silently flipped through the pages of _Former Squadrons and their Secrets_ and sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid so," she replied, closing the book.

Aerrow began to turn red. His hands clenched up into little fists. "The Dark Ace…" he growled. "He…will…pay!" And he slammed his fist down straight into a ketchup packet, spraying red goop all over him.


End file.
